Child Emperor
|status = Alive |gender = Male |height = 135 cm (4'5") |weight = 35 kg (77 lbs.) |location = Y-City |weapons = Backpack |occupation = Hero Scientist Teacher |level = S-Class |rank = 5 |affiliation = Hero Association Neo Heroes Bofoi (Formerly) |webcomic = Chapter 32 |manga = Chapter 29 |anime = Episode 10 |japanese = Minami Takayama |english = Sara Cravens}} Child Emperor (童帝, Dōtei) is the S-Class Rank 5 professional hero of the Hero Association and its youngest hero. He has his own laboratory in Y-City. After the battle against the Monster Association, he loses faith in adults (mainly the S-Class) due to their uncooperative and prideful nature. Subsequently, he decides to quit the Hero Association and joins the Neo Heroes, as the organization is more open towards listening to criticism and suggestions in order to improve, in contrast to the Heroes/Hero Association. Appearance Child Emperor is a pre-adolescent boy with light skin, short brown hair, and large amber eyes. His hair often has a cowlick. He wears a light blue polo shirt with dark cobalt colored shorts and orange sneakers with white rims. Additionally, Child Emperor wears a black Japanese style backpack that holds his gadgets. He is often seen snacking on a pink lollipop. Personality Despite his young age, Child Emperor is a genius. He has a very analytical mind and is capable of observing situations and formulating plans in a calm and collected manner. However, he doesn't like being called childish and gets easily annoyed and infuriated when he is as he feels as though nobody really takes him very seriously even though he is one of the highest-ranked heroes. Ironically, he is also one of the most mature S-Class heroes, as he is willing to take criticism as well as being able to collaborate with others without fighting and causing chaos. He is also one of the calmest and collected S-Class heroes with the highest strategical thinking skill, which in turn makes him the unfortunate "leader" of the S-Class heroes despite being the youngest of them. Child Emperor also has a caring side. He prioritizes creating an antidote for his fellow heroes who have been wounded, instead of defeating the Demon level threat, Eyesight. He also displayed relative concern for Pig God's well-being after the hero devoured the venomous monster and asked if he is feeling okay. Furthermore, he seems to prioritized saving the hostage, Waganma as well as risking his own life saving the other hostage, Tareo without hesitation, proving that he is a young but responsible and capable hero that takes his job very seriously. However he, like most top heroes, is also overconfident and condescending to a degree, commenting that a truly talented individual doesn't join up with those beneath them. Showcasing slight narcissism while referring to himself in that regard. He writes off Saitama as a weakling based on a faulty reading from his unfinished invention and the hero's plain appearance. To his defense, no one really knows about Saitama's true capability. Moreover, he can be overcautious, willing to leave valuable assets such as Genos, Bang, and Bomb out of an operation because of misplaced mistrust (as he thinks they might be a traitor) and underestimation of the enemy, the Mysterious Beings/Monster Association. Child Emperor even admits that his calculations can be shallow, such as during his encounter with Phoenix Man. Child Emperor also reveals some irritability towards other S-Class heroes and especially Sweet Mask because of their uncooperative and prideful nature which in return makes it almost impossible for them to work effectively with each other. Most S-Class and Sweet Mask are unwilling to co-corporate and communicate with each other in times of need. Child Emperor loses faith in adults and the Hero Association after the dismantling of the Monster Association. He becomes disappointed in the heroes' inability to listen and cooperate with each other, which was the reason they were unable to deal with the Human Monster, Garou. He then decided to quit the Hero Association and join the Neo Heroes not because he fully trusts them, but because they are more open to listening to input and criticism than the Hero Association. Abilities and Powers Being a high ranked S-Class hero, it can be assumed that Child Emperor is very powerful. However, his high rank in the S-Class is mostly due to his brainpower, like Metal Knight, instead of physical strength even though he is as fit as some of the top A-rank heroes, such as Stinger, despite being only 10 years old. Through tactics and his gadgets, he is capable of defeating numerous monsters on his own, whether through guerrilla warfare or prepared head-on combat. Like his fellow S-Class heroes, Child Emperor is strong enough to handle a demon-level Monster on his own and with relative ease. Though unlike most of his allies who use direct force to fight, he fights with a mix of intellect and strength, preferring to create opportunities, preparations, and strategies to put the odds in his favor and defeat his opponents instead of using muscle power and raw speed. Child Emperor is also capable of holding his own against a Dragon-level monster by himself. He was even able to defeat a resurrected Phoenix Man. However, he seems to struggle a great deal against the Dragon-level threat. He even admitted had Phoenix Man used an alternate form of attack against him after Brave Giant's energy was depleted, it would have ended badly for him. He was only able to defeat Phoenix Man by using his intellect, exposing his opponent's weakness and destroying his costume. Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: Despite his age and short stature, Child Emperor is very strong. Okame-chan determined his physical strength to be greater than Stinger, an A-Class hero. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Child Emperor possesses great reflexes. He was able to block an attack from Jumping Spider with his backpack, which was something two A-Class heroes were unable to do. He was also able to dodge Evil Natural Water's high-speed water jets instinctively. Enhanced Durability: Child Emperor took on a shielded blow from Phoenix Man, a Dragon-level monster, and was flung onto a wall with little damage sustained. He also withstood an attack from Jumping Spider, a monster that took out multiple A-Class heroes. Fighting Style Gadget Expert: Child Emperor uses a variety of gadgets in battle. Mech Pilot: Child Emperor is very skilled at piloting Brave Giant. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: When not using his gadgets, Child Emperor engages in close-quarters combat. *'Soccer Dribble' (サッカードリブル, Sakkā Doriburu): Child Emperor kicks his enemy's head multiple times, intending to cause a concussion. Miscellaneous Abilities Genius Intellect: Child Emperor possesses a genius-level intellect, far above that of average adult humans. His enhanced intelligence is why he has such a high rank among the S-Class heroes. * Expert Scientist and Inventor: He can create advanced technology, one of which is a four-legged contraption that sprouts from his backpack. He was also able to create an effective antidote to Eyesight's venom in a short amount of time by simply analyzing it. Child Emperor also invented an array of personal weapons that he carries in his backpack to swiftly take down various monsters. * Expert Strategist and Tactician: Child Emperor has an analytical mind, allowing him to plan ahead to ensure victory on the battlefield. He does this by searching for possible weaknesses of his enemies and deploys the gadgets and weapons that best suit the monster he currently faces to counter them perfectly. Child Emperor also has a knack for contingency plans, as he placed the parts of his Brave Giant mech at various points around the Monster Association headquarters to call upon if needed. Equipment Backpack: Child Emperor wears a large black backpack that looks like a regular school bag. The backpack contains large spider-like limbs that Child Emperor can use for transportation, combat or even fly. It is also strong enough to defend against a demon-level opponent's attack. Despite its small size, the backpack contains multiple tools and weapons that normally would not fit there, indicating that it might possess some compressing technology. :Utility Tools: Child Emperor's backpack contains several fighting tools including a chainsaw, a shredder, a boxing glove, a knife, a machete, and a blow torch. He first uses these tools to shred Phoenix Man to pieces. It also contains a wire that can analyze the data within machinery, such as the Metal Knight unit, which can be transmitted to a laptop he carries. Okame-chan: A mask-shaped device capable of determining the physical strength of an individual. It scans the muscle mass and development of nerves, balancing it out with the weight of the scanned individual. It is, however, still a prototype. Underdog Man robots: Robots Child Emperor uses to fight for him. An Underdog Man appears as a dog-like humanoid robot and is given orders by Child Emperor remotely. Underdog Man No. 22 was destroyed during his fight against Eyesight. They come from small black balls out of Child Emperor's backpack and morph into the robot. *'Mad Dog Underdog Cerberus:' Underdog Man No. 23, 24, and 25 combine into a three-headed biped robot. Dig Here Woof Woof No. 3: A robot used to scout the Monster Association base. Mini Octotank No. 8: A mini octopus-shaped robot that will continue to shoot at any object moving in the alert zone until the carbon dioxide emission is no longer detected. It was destroyed by Phoenix Man. Tickle-Tickle Bug 1: A bug-like robot that crawls around on the enemy's skin, tickling them until they die of asphyxiation from laughing. Satellite: A satellite to monitor monster activity. Its solar panels are covered in googly eyes. Brave Giant (ブレイブジャイアント, Bureibu Jaianto): A giant mech suit piloted by Child Emperor. Before the raid on the Monster Association base, Child Emperor scattered its pieces underground for use in a tight situation. When he summons it, the parts drill through the ground and assemble around him. It can only last around 2 minutes and 38 seconds. It is Child Emperor's ultimate weapon and is still a prototype. Radio-Controlled Sentry: A radio-controlled miniature tank. It was swiftly destroyed by G5. Invisible Wall: A transparent film Child Emperor uses to defend himself. It has excellent resistance against the force of a sudden impact and can be rolled into a tube or used as a candy wrapper. It was durable enough to completely block the Beak Attack of Phoenix Man and even hurt the monster's beak in the process. Child Emperor can stack five of them for maximum defense, however, this was not enough to stop the resurrected Phoenix Man. Enemy Machine Disabling Device: Bug Basket-Kun A trap device that imprisons machine type enemies in high voltage cables and blasts them with signals in order to force them to shut down. It is controlled through a special white recorder. It was first used against G5, but was incapable of taking down the robot and was ultimately destroyed in the process. Tactical Pencil Case: A pencil case that can fire pencil missiles. *'Pencil Missile: Birdlime Warheads' (ペンシルミサイルトリモチ弾頭, Penshiru Misairu Torimochi Dantō): The pencil missiles can have birdlime warheads. Birdlime Shotgun: Child Emperor has a birdlime shotgun. Umbrella: An umbrella that can transform into a sniper rifle. It can project a hexagon barrier that can withstand liquids and heat. It is also extremely durable, able to withstand multiple energy attacks from a dragon-level monster, although there were cracks that formed from the attacks. Gas Mask: Child Emperor has a gas mask to protect him from poison gas. Ribbit Ribbit Mask (ケロケロマスク, Kero Kero Masuku): A frog robot which can move and attach itself to a person's face, then reconfigure itself into a gas mask and protect them from poison gas. This was used on Waganma. Recorder Beam Saber: A black recorder that projects a sharp edge around it. It acts like a bladed weapon. Matchstick: Child Emperor used a matchstick to blow up Sludge Jellyfish. It is effective against slimy enemies. Shield: A shield that is braced against one of the backpack's metal arms. Gem Buster Attachment (ジェムバスターアタッチメント, Jemu Basutā Atacchimento): *'Child Play' (チャイルドプレイ, Chairudo Purei): Block Snowman Robot: A snowman robot made up of parts that resemble Lego blocks. *'Flash Freezing Breath' (急速冷凍ブレス, Kyūsoku Reitō Buresu): A rapid freezing-cold breath. Hero Rating Child Emperor's rating determined by the Hero Association: Quotes *(To Sitch) "Is this a joke? That's just silly. I have cram school, so can I leave now?" *(To Phoenix Man) "It's good to have ambitions, but someone truly remarkable wouldn't have joined the Monster Association in the first place. Pfft, the same can be said about me." Trivia *Child Emperor is ranked 17th in the character popularity poll. *In Japanese, Child Emperor's hero title is homophonous with "male virgin." *Child Emperor is a teacher and teaches after school. *Okame-chan's estimate of Child Emperor's strength is 1880. *Child Emperor is very popular among his classmates and receives invitations to multiple Christmas parties. *Murata felt the original design of Brave Giant looked like a mass production model; he wanted something more befitting a major character, so he changed its design. References Navigation zh:童帝 fr:Petit Empereur Category:Characters Category:Human Category:S-Class Category:Male Category:Scientist Category:Heroes Category:Swordsman Category:Child Category:Neo Heroes